Un dia especial
by Maay30
Summary: A veces cuando piensas que será un día igual a otro, cuando menos te lo esperas ese día se convierte en un día especial- Sasuhina


**Un día especial~**

* * *

><p>Como todas las mañanas me encuentro aquí en la estación de tren para ir hacia la universidad, a veces me quejo el no poder tomar un autobús pero ya que es mejor y mucho más rápido, pero que se puede hacer- suspiro cansada cuando escucho la llegada del tren, como últimamente lo he estado haciendo, miro disimuladamente hacia toda la estación hasta que lo ví, era un chico alto de tez blanca y cabello color azabache, siempre va con un reproductor de música, yo supongo que un Ipod.<p>

Si lo sé, me siento una acosadora, pero desde que lo vi no he podido sacarlo de mis pensamientos, me quedo observándolo un rato más hasta que me doy cuenta que el tren esta a punto de partir.

Al ser la primera estación, es normal que estuviera lleno y la verdad ya me había acostumbrado a esa rutina, mientras van pasando las estaciones, el tren se va vaciando, así que voy en busca de asiento- "no se por que hoy está más lleno que de costumbre"- pensé mientras entraba a un vagón el cual misteriosamente esta medio vacío- "que extraño, pero bueno tan siquiera podré sentarme"- al sentarme y mirar al frente no pude evitar sonrojarme- " es él…no puedo creerlo"- estaba nerviosa, lo tenía frente a mi leyendo un libro , se veía tan –"guapo, por dios Hinata deja de pensar eso"- me reproche mentalmente pero no podía negarlo se veía muy guapo y más con lentes.

Mientras el tren avanza, el vagón se va vaciando hasta quedar solo nosotros dos solos, eso me hace suponer que también va a la universidad donde estudio, sí lo había visto de lejos pero nunca me daba cuenta ni en donde bajaba ni nada, prácticamente no sé nada de él, al pensar en eso dirijo mi mirada hacia él que aun sigue leyendo y luego hacia mi falda, observándola como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, hoy no se por que me había arreglado más de lo normal, es que acaso presentía que lo iba a ver?- jajaja imposible- me tapo la boca al darme cuenta que dije eso en voz alta, lentamente mi mirada va subiendo hasta toparme con una mirada oscura que hace que me paralice, me ruborizo más de lo que ya estaba –"tonta, tonta, ahora creerá que estas loca"- ese pensamiento hace que desvíe la mirada.

Pasaron unos minutos, y no sabía por que este viaje se me hacía eterno, mire el reloj de mi muñeca como para entretenerme en algo cuando siento que el tren se detiene.

- Lo sentimos pasajeros pero el tren ha tenido una falla eléctrica- escucho al chofer decir por la bocina, yo tan solo suspiro y miro la ventana aunque solo observo oscuridad-" genial, el tren tiene fallas, nos quedamos atrapados en un túnel, por lo cual esta muy oscuro, el vagón esta completamente solo si contarme a mi y a él, y yo sin poder decirle lo que siento"- si, hace días que me di cuenta que me había enamorado de un completo extraño!, cuando pasó?, aun sigo sin responder a eso.

De repente, siento que alguien se acerca a mi y me abraza, yo solo me sorprendo ya que el único que estaba en ese vagón era…- "no puede ser"- pienso mientras siento como una cabeza se recarga en mi hombro, yo estaba confundida, hasta que escucho una voz que hace que temblara de nervios- Se que es extraño y tal vez no me creas, la verdad no se por que estoy haciendo esto- yo tan solo guardo silencio, no sabía por que pero quería que continuara hablando- desde hace mas de dos meses te he estado observando, desde que te vi tu mirada me cautivo y tu sonrisa hizo que mi corazón latiera mas rápido de lo común- al escuchar eso me sonroje y no se por que presiento que él también se sonrojó.

-Desde la primera vez que te vi, no pude dejar de pensar en ti, es por eso que en vez de tomar el autobús, prefiero irme por este camino, para verte aunque sea por unos minutos- siento que me abraza más fuerte, como si el no quisiera que me fuera y eso es lo último que quería hacer- No se como pasó, cuando ni como pasó pero no puedo dejar de sentir esto- lentamente se separa de mí y noto que las luces del tren ya han funcionado aunque no les presto atención ya que no puedo dejar de mirar esos ojos negros como la noche e hipnotizantes, siento como él me acaricia una mejilla con su mano mientras lentamente acortamos la distancia- Me gustas- y después de decir eso me besó, al principio me sorprendí, no podía dejar de pensar que era un sueño, pero luego al corresponder al beso me di cuenta que no era así, esto estaba pasando!.

Ese beso no podía describirlo con palabras, era tierno y lleno de amor?, no lo se pero quería volver a probar esos labios, abro mis ojos y no puedo evitar sonrojarme, noto que él estaba nervioso, como esperando que dijera algo, pero mis palabras no salen.

-Amm bueno, perdón fue un error- noto como el baja la mirada, yo solo me quedo congelada- perdona- siento como se separa de mi, al notar eso no puedo evitar el rodear su cuello con mis brazos y volverlo a besar, quería expresar con ese beso lo que no podía decir; al separarnos él solo sonríe.

-Debo interpretar que también te gusto, verdad- hizo una sonrisa un tanto "seductora" que hizo que me sonrojara, estoy segura que parecía un tomate- jajajajaja- no puedo dejar de escucharlo reír, todo en él era…-Perfecto- digo en un suspiro el cual se que él puede escuchar, por lo que me sonrojo más.

-Dime como te llamas?- dice mientras me mira, es verdad aun no nos decíamos nuestros nombres- Hinata- digo tartamudeando un poco, su mirada me ponía nerviosa- y tu?- pregunto mirándolo de reojo, no se por que me dio pena preguntar eso- Sasuke- escucho decirle con una voz seria que me hizo sentir extraña.

- Pasajeros nos acercamos a la estación Universidad- escucho decir del chofer, cuando derrepente se detiene el tren abriendo las puertas de este, no sabía por que pero estaba muy nerviosa que me pare de mi asiento y me dispuse a irme, pero al bajar el tren y dar unos pasos siento como una mano toma la mía, al voltear a ver al dueño de esa mano, lo miro extrañada mientras él sonríe, espero a que me responda el por que me ha agarrado la mano mientras que el ríe un poco- Que? No puedo agarrar la mano de mi novia- al decir eso me sonrojo y solo atino a decir- Desde cuando soy tu novia?- el sonríe y camina aun sosteniendo mi mano, arrastrándome con el, hasta que siento como para, voltea y me besa, beso que no pensaba rechazar- Desde hoy- después de decir eso no puedo evitar sonreír y caminar con el hacia la universidad- Te quiero Sasuke- le digo mientras veía como el se sonrojaba, se veía tan lindo así, y la calidez de la mano de Sasuke era algo que quería sentir siempre.

* * *

><p>Ola! otra vez yo subiendo otra historia, jejeje en vez de subir el segundo capitulo de mi otro fic, pero es que no lo pude evitar; estaba escuchando la canción "Jueves" de la oreja de van gogh y aunque ya había escrito una historia escuchando esa misma canción, me imagine esto y decidí hacerlo fic =) aunque casi no es igual que la canción, pero fui inspirada gracias a esa canción :P, espero les guste y si me salio un poco cursi ?) jajaja disculpen la mala ortografía y eso.<p>

Espero sus review para saber si les gustó la historia =)

saludos y hasta luego~


End file.
